my_dagestanfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
The Lak people (Laks)
thumb Lak '''is one of nationalities living in the central part of Dagestan. The Lak people live on the mountainous territory with rich fauna. The highest mountain is the mountain '''Pabbakahttp://im5-tub-ru.yandex.net/i?id=203412956-56-72&n=21 , it one of the highest mountains of Dagestan. Kazikumukhsky Koisu (river) flows along Laksky District, Levashinky and Gergebelsky Districts. (Click to read a Poem about Kazikumukhsky Koisy ). It starts its running on nothern slope of the Dulty Dag (the highest peak Dulty Dag is about 4127m) but is named after the mountain village Kumukh, 'first political principality of Lak people. Kumukh ' '''can be called the heart of Lakia. It has a long history as a political center. (See more Shamkhalate of Kazi-Kumukh ) The fauna strikes with the variety. Here you can meet such animals as a brown bear, a wolf, a hare, tour, a lynx, an eagle, a snake, an octopus, a joke, you here precisely will meet an octopus. Nowadays the territory with Lak majority is subdivided into Laksky District, Kulinsky District and New Laksky District, the last formed relatively recently and occupies Caspian Lowland. The population of Laks is generally engaged in a crop and breeds a livestock. Lak language is one of Northeast Caucasian languages. Laks are rich in the history, heroes, poets and writers, cultural figures and certainly athletes. To list all well-known or just good people of the Laks I like there will be a thick book therefore I name those who inspire me : Party Patim's; Musa Manarov (a cosmonaut, a hero of the USSR); Effendi Kapiyev (a writer); Yusup Happalayev (a poet); Shirvan Chalayev (a kompozitor, author of the anthem of the Republic of Dagestan); Musa Abacharayev (the outstanding scientist in the field of physics); Shirvan Muradov (an Olympic champion in free-style wrestling). It is only a small part of that possible to tell about these surprising and fine folk. These people are friendly among themselves even outside the edge. Each Lak living anywhere maybe in a settlement that is far from the homeland dreams to return sometime to the small village, to hear familiar since the childhood language and to find peace of mind because it is stored there where we were born. See some information here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lak_people_(Dagestan)%7Cwikipedia. Lak_people_(Dagestan) My village My village is called '''Hulisma. Its name is after the area in which it is located. It situated on a flat surface in a bowl of mountains, that promotes favorable climate with lack of winds. People live on the tableland in good natural condititions. But it won't be true to say they have the easy life there because even old women go in for agriculture and look after cattle, and there is no choice for them go live the other way because the youth moves to the cities and olny old people remain there in the village. I think that they got used to such way of life and hardly will eager sometime to leave this place. It not the big village, here only one school which will be closed soon because of shortage of pupils. Young guys like me come there in the summer to help with hay preparation for the winter and just to have rest from the city vanities. Places here are happy the beautiful. I could write a lot of things about beaty to the favourite district, but I better will add a photo and you all will see, as they say a picture is worth a thousand words; it is better to see once, than ten times to hear. Фото1948.jpg P1010374.jpg P4458.jpg DSC00360.jpg Wildlife. Domestic animals Wildlife in Lakia is diverse. thumb|left You can see a lof of species of diferent animals like this snake or butterfly, or looking into the blue sky you can notice an eagle.thumb thumb|left thumb|leftBut sometimes presence of wild animals is marked by partly eaten bodies of missing domestic animals. Domestic animals here are like that breeded in other districts of Dagestan: thumb sheep, cows, horses and so on. Photos In the slideshow to the right there are some photos taken by Albert . Фото2006.jpg Фото1948.jpg Фото1945.jpg Фото1944.jpg Фото1845.jpg Фото1570.jpg Фото1565.jpg Фото1055.jpg Фото039.jpg ПАБАКУ.jpg P1010825.jpg P1010701.jpg P1010374.jpg P4458.jpg 24-10-06 1742.jpg Категория:Nationalities and ethnic groups Категория:Geographic features and nature